


Gifts Of Chocolate

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Sirius could never refuse a gift from Remus, even if he really should.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Gifts Of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



He wasn't sure exactly what led him to do it. Maybe the fact the he watched countless girls receive candy from their boyfriends, devouring the treat without hesitation. Maybe it was shock that someone had actually considered him on this holiday. Maybe it was his way of showing Remus that he honestly truly adored the fact that he had gotten him a gift.

When Remus had shyly approached him in the last few minutes of Valentine's day, as though he had used the whole day to work up the courage, he couldn't resist. There was no shifting back, he couldn't risk Remus seeing the goofy smile on his face. Yet he still couldn't risk Remus thinking his gift was being rejected. 

With as much exuberance as he could Sirius had pounced on his friend and eaten the procured chocolate rose before Remus could change his mind and retract the offering. The smile on his best friends face bright enough to rival the fast approaching full moon.

Now his stomach was rolling, and the queasy feeling in his gut wasn't butterflies. He really should have switched out of his animagus form before swallowing that chocolate rose. Still, he didn't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I want to do this with wayyyyy more than 200 words.


End file.
